


钱色交易

by rabbithunter



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbithunter/pseuds/rabbithunter
Summary: 很久以前写的小短文，原创耽美
Kudos: 1





	钱色交易

《钱色交易》  
娱乐公司老板年轻有为帅气多金，有天公司的十八线小明星看见了老板，一方面是惊为天人，一方面……当然因为是想抱金主大腿，总之就想办法打听老板有没有枕边人啊？  
十八线消息还算灵通，很快他打听到，老板一直是有个固定床伴，已经七八年了。他本来有点犹豫，这七八年都只有一个人，怕不是已经成了吧？然而对方故作神秘：但是最近情况有变啊。  
有什么变啊别卖关子了，十八线催道，对方享受足了优越感，说道，最近啊，这位大佬身边可能要换人啦，那位床上床下的好搭档似乎合同要到期，已经有了自立门户的打算了。  
十八线恍然大悟。这位大佬是出了名的捧人不遗余力，这么多年来就一个也就捧上了天去，再加上最近有风声要开自己工作室的，除了那位影帝还能有谁？  
影帝最开始也不是影帝，靠的是脸，当年出了名的美少年，在某部文艺爱情片里空降演了个讨喜的配角一炮而红，接下来选的戏在精不在多，三年后第一个影帝拿到手，终于堵上了说他花瓶的媒体的嘴；接下来戏路顺风顺水，接连拿奖拿到手软，最近主演的电影在国外拿了提名，仿佛这样还没达到事业顶峰、一直在上升期。  
在这种时候自立门户，是根本不想要名声了吧？  
十八线对于这些倒是不在意，不如说乐见其成。他想做下一个影帝，所以他要跟着影帝的步伐，先从被大佬睡开始。

十八线没想到这么快就能跟他打主意的这两位之一见面。  
十八线其实算不上十八线，认真来算的话应该是一百八十线。他自认长得还不错，选秀出身，亏就亏在签的公司不给力，只好自己另寻出路了。  
这天他替一位同为一百八十线的老乡跑龙套；挺好的片子，台词大概有两三句，关键是剧组简直是业界半壁江山，被任何一个看中了都很有出路的。然而他那位没出息的同乡拉肚子快拉虚脱，只好把这个得来不易的机会让给十八线。  
十八线没时间做功课，只匆匆赶到现场，差点没迟到。赶鸭子上架之后才知道和男主有对手戏，他的台词很简单，只有两句：啊；那边，去那边了！剧情大概是男主焦急地找人，随手抓了个路人问女主角的下落。  
十八线穿好带了点异味的破旧戏服，站好点，一抬头愣了。  
是影帝。  
是了。这个时间，这个地点，业界大佬云集的片子，他怎么没想到，是这位又一部冲击国外奖项的作品。十八线说不上来什么感觉，也没时间感觉，就开拍了。  
他看着影帝从一条街开外跑过来，姿势狼狈，神色焦灼，只觉得一阵风刮过来，然后什么抓住了自己的胳膊：“有没有看见一个穿白色衣服的女孩子！”  
语气，神态，动作，没有一点出戏的可能性。  
眼前这个人是影帝。  
十八线被带起来了，结巴地恰到好处，啊地愣了一下，哆哆嗦嗦地指了指身后，影帝放开他向那个方向跑去，道谢也来不及说。  
十八线因为后坐力一屁股坐在了地上，看着影帝离开的方向，是愣的。  
戏到这里，一条完。  
剧组的人全涌上来，赞美影帝，影帝脸上的汗珠和红晕都是真的，一个长镜头，导演硬是没挑出一点错，走过来只有表扬。  
这就是……影帝的功力。  
这个表演对影帝来说实在是非常简单，然而换做十八线来看，他是绝对做不到的。  
深如鸿沟的实力差距。  
从不是被哪个大佬睡的问题。

意识到这点的十八线垂头丧气的去了洗手间，洗了把脸，觉得清醒多了。他一边擦手一边想，算了，成不了影帝，就当流量小鲜肉也行，多演点偶像剧赚钱，比那些酸不溜秋的拿奖片强。  
你叫什么。  
冷不丁的背后传来这么一句，十八线吓了一跳，他回头一看，是影帝刚从洗手间隔间里出来，他礼貌的打了招呼，自我介绍了，心说之后就算会撕破脸皮，现在留个好点的印象也好。你的金主我就收下啦。  
演的不错，影帝却说，刚刚那段挺自然的。  
十八线愣了愣，才反应过来是在说他的表演，他一阵激动道谢，但是心知是因为被影帝带戏才有这样的效果。  
否则他怎么到现在还是十八线。起码也是个实力演员。  
思及此，他打探道，听说您要自立门户啦？  
影帝在镜子里一挑眉，不知是觉得这小龙套自来熟，还是感到不悦，但十八线别的没有，胆子够大，直接道：您有什么渠道将我介绍给萧总么？若是我伺候的好，帮您吹吹枕边风，说不定萧总放您离开的还顺利些。  
萧总就是影帝传说中的金主。  
见影帝不为所动，反倒是盯着自己若有所思的样子，十八线破罐子破摔道：难不成，您和萧总还玩真的？来感情那套？有的话您一句话，我马上滚。  
言下之意是，早晚你俩要崩，要是没在谈恋爱，别占着茅坑不拉屎，快快挪开屁股便利后人上位。  
十八线现在的年龄和刚开始在荧幕上活动的影帝差不多，都是二十出头。影帝盯着他看了一会，忽然笑了，空气有些冷。  
影帝二十八九的年纪，兼具年轻与成熟的魅力，精致的五官在烟雾中模糊不清依然好看。他点了根烟抽了一口，往十八线脸上吐的时候十八线愣是没敢动。  
谈感情？我们就是单纯的钱色关系。要去你去吧。

十八线看上大佬也很偶然。  
那天他给一桌大佬陪酒，脑满肠肥秃顶油腻中年男一般是直接与总裁这两个字挂钩的。能上这种酒席还是靠哄好了其中一个大佬，十八线能跟来的也就是这种玩物局了，连小三局都算不上。  
酒过三巡，大部分人已经开始脸红脖子粗，声音大了起来，十八线被灌了不少酒，喝的迷迷糊糊之间看见一个人推开门进来，没敲门，走路带风，深秋的天气批一件大衣，衣角翻飞，围巾与整体风格不匹配，反而接了点地气。  
唷，萧总。那群人招呼起来，可总算来了，先自罚三杯。  
其他人都带着人来的，有男有女，这位萧总似乎没人陪伴，身上带着点风尘仆仆的气息。带十八线来的大佬给十八线使了个眼色，他就知趣的上去倒酒，走近了看那位萧总，十八线贫乏的词库里只有三个词。  
年轻。挺拔。帅气。  
太难得了。十八线想，不仅是被周围这群人衬托的……而是放在普通人中都出众的外貌。十八线当时就心思一动，然而上家还没摆脱，他不敢表现出找下家的意图，规矩的倒完酒就回来了。  
在商场混的没几个不精明的。大佬笑的猥琐，怎么，小心思关不住了。  
十八线讪笑说没有，大佬一脸不耐，别装了，不过你别打这位主意，他身边有人，只是不带过来而已。  
十八线满腹疑问，只能乖巧点头。不到一年，他便知道了那人是谁，这人仿佛不怎么遮遮掩掩，在圈子里已经是众所周知的秘密，但没人去爆料，也没人敢爆料。  
不仅如此，光看这位丝毫不解释不故意融入的态度，他的地位……  
离开前所有人已经喝的晕晕乎乎，一个个安排代驾的时候，十八线听见萧总说，不用叫司机，一会有人来接我。  
十八线一点就通，他想，一定是他家里那位。  
那围巾也是怕他冷才围上的，所以有些格格不入，却那么显眼。  
他不否认在知道那人是影帝，在知道他们即将分开的时候，第一想法是取而代之。

房间里挺冷。  
十八线摸了摸身上的鸡皮疙瘩，担心一会会发挥不好。  
他现在正跪坐在萧总即将到来的酒店房间里。在了解对方出差的地点之后，他马不停蹄地疏通关系，还靠了以前跟过的大佬的帮助，才弄到门卡。  
若是在市内熟悉的店，没有萧总的吩咐是不可能的。  
他光溜溜往哪一跪，浅栗色的头发柔软，皮肤白皙，姿势卑微讨好，水灵灵的小鹿眼如泣如诉，神态天真宛如处子。从没有人能拒绝这样的少年。十八线是十八线，只是因为金腿迈开得太稀少，而他一直在等待这样的优质金主。  
他等得太久了，以至于能够在脑海里完整地描绘出未来走上神坛的故事。  
以至于门开的时候，他没能第一时间反应过来掌控全局。  
那推推搡搡吻着进来的、不是影帝和萧总吗？  
不是说了正水火不容，闹的天翻地覆吗？  
那这热烈到灼人，仿佛新婚小别的气氛是怎么回事？  
亲到一半，影帝半眯半睁地看到了房间中间的人，像刚想起来似的有些恍然大悟，连捶好几下在他脖子边上蹭来蹭去的男人的背，才令他停下来。  
萧总这才回过头来，将抵在门上抱着的影帝放下，眯起了眼睛，问到，你是谁？  
十八线收到不小的惊吓，本以为水到渠成的事情，就这么破灭了。一种被骗的愤懑之情油然而生，他颤抖着说，你、你不是说你们是钱色交易吗？！你骗我！  
完全忽视了萧总。  
萧总嗖地回头瞪住了影帝：秋秋，你又跟外人说什么鬼话了？  
影帝名字里带秋，这小名脱口而出，亲昵地仿佛没经过任何修饰。  
影帝不慌不忙的从两人中间走过，从冰箱里拿了一罐可乐，咕嘟咕嘟喝了几口，才说，就，上次那个梗啊，我说我们是钱色交易什么的。  
十八线愣愣地看着他们说话。  
他看见总裁笑了，有点无奈，揉了一把对方头发，被打开，被骂别弄乱我头发，今天造型师很贵的，我要多保持一会。  
十八线弱弱的开口，萧总……  
声音里带着小颤音，我见犹怜。  
两人皆是一愣，好像才想起来他的存在似的。影帝往床上一坐，说，我骗你什么了？  
你说你们是钱色交易，说我可以来……十八线颤颤巍巍地说道，咬了咬粉嫩的下唇，唇上泛起粉色。  
萧总目不斜视，往影帝大腿上一躺，开始刷手机。  
十八线：……  
这个发展怎么有点……  
影帝说，是啊，我没让你不来啊，你自己来找老萧，去，老萧快去，人家在勾引你。  
萧总在价值千万的美人大腿上躺着不动，平日商场见到的稳重全不见了，此时如同一个手机依赖症儿童，说，等等，等我打过这一关……  
在玩什么？  
王x荣耀。  
怎么还在玩那个智障游戏……打排位呢？  
……你这不也玩着吗。  
眼看着又聊起来了。  
十八线又羞又气，站起来穿衣服，两个人对他全然不理，他哭了一脸泪。刚准备摔门走，他破罐子破摔地回过头来对影帝说，做人留一线，您们好得很就别故意玩别人！  
影帝这才抬头，我没玩你啊，我们是真的钱色交易。  
沉迷游戏的萧总也百忙之中抽空说道，真的，我是色来着。  
十八线：……  
影帝叹了口气，缓了点语气说：别总想着找个金主，你的演技虽然还欠磨练，但也不是一无是处。陈导的新片选角我问了，有个适合的角色，你去参加试镜吧。  
十八线这才是真的无话可说了。  
他张了张口，反复开合，却没说出一句话，萧总脸在手机后面幽幽地道，出去把门关好。  
耽误太久了啊，大好的夜晚。

在很久之后，十八线已经是他理想中大红的小鲜肉、拍很多偶像剧挣很多钱的流量之后，才了解到，那位影帝和萧总，是竹马竹马的关系，萧总公司运转不灵的时候，是影帝的注资强心针救活了现在涅槃的公司。  
萧总是色，影帝才是钱。  
十八线……哦不小鲜肉在访谈里回答道，最尊敬的前辈，最喜欢的演员？  
那一定是影帝啦。

-END-


End file.
